Assassins
by Kelly Granger
Summary: Songfic sur Assassin, de John Mayer; Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Massen. Je suis un vampire. Je suis un Assassin. Je travaille pour les Volturi depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Ma prochaine cible? Isabella Swan.


Bonjour à tous! Voilà, je me lance dans une songfic sur Bella et Edward. Depuis que j'ai acheté l'album Battle Studies de John Mayer, la chanson Assassin me fait beaucoup penser à Edward et cette histoire m'est venue en écoutant la chanson à répétition. Les paroles de la chansons son en italiques et la traduction en es tune très librement faites, je n'ai aps fait du mot à mot, mais j'ai suivi le sens général des voici donc, pour votre plaisir.

P.S »: les commentaires sont appréciés et même encouragés! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Assassins**

Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Massen. Je suis un vampire. Je suis un Assassin. Je travaille pour les Volturi depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant.

Les Volturi, c'est la famille centrale de la mafia italienne des États-Unis. Sans savoir que je suis un vampire, ils trouvent mes « talents » très utiles lorsque vient le moment de liquider quelqu'un.

Je sers leurs intérêts autant que les miens; je tue pour eux, mais je me nourris également. Ils s'arrangent simplement pour faire disparaître le corps ensuite, sans jamais poser de questions.

Ça m'arrange quoi!

Ce soir, je suis sur un contrat particulièrement difficile. Je dois faire disparaître l'Assassin des Denali, le clan rival aux Volturi.

Tout ce que je sais de ma cible, c'est que c'est une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, brune, banale, et qui travaille dans un bar malfamé du centre-ville de Seattle, le Lion & Lamb, L&L, pour les habitués.

_I work in the dead of night / Je travaille au milieu de la nuit_

_When the roads are quiet and no one is around / Lorsque les rues sont silencieuses et qu'il n'y a personne_

_To track my moves / Pour épier ce que je fais_

_Racing the yellow lights / Je marche sous les lumières_

Je rempli toujours mes contrats la nuit. Pas parce que je me désintégrerais au Soleil, mais simplement parce qu'il est difficile pour moi de dissimuler ma nature en plein jour, enfin, vous comprenez...

Je m'avance donc dans la ruelle qui longe le bar, prenant mon temps; j'aime sentir l'air vicié du centre-ville sur ma peau de marbre.

Lorsque j'entre dans le L&L, je suis étonné du peu de clients présents. Tous un peu sales et défroqués. La soixantaine avancée leur a plissé le visage et aigri l'expression.

Je m'assoie au bar et attends de me faire servir. Un grand baraqué, brun bouclé à la gueule d'ange s'approche.

-J'vous sert quoi?

-Un whisky on the rock.

-Ç'ra pas long

Alors que je passe ma commande, je lis sur sa chemise : Emmett McCarthy. Si je me rappelle bien, il est l'un des chiens de garde du clan Denali.

Alors qu'il me sert mon verre, j'aperçois, au fond de la salle, une jeune femme en train de laver les tables avec un torchon à l'air douteux.

Je sais que c'est elle, l'Assassin. Lorsqu'elle revient vers le bar, je peux apercevoir la plaquette avec son nom écrit dessus; Bella Swan.

C'est bien elle, enfin je pense... Elle correspond à la description physique que j'ai reçue, mais sur son dossier, il était écrit Isabella, Bella doit être un diminutif.

J'engage innocemment la conversation avec elle. La faisant parler de son job comme serveuse, la complimentant sur son sourire, ses cheveux, la courbe de ses hanches.

Je flirte ouvertement. J'aime bien profiter un peu de mes proies, les aimer tendrement avant de m'abreuver. Surtout qu'elle est vraiment sexy et sensuelle.

Elle a un petit je ne sais quoi qui m'attire incroyablement.

Lorsque je termine mon verre je me lève et paie ma consommation. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, je me retourne une dernière fois et mes yeux croisent les siens.

Ça me frappe en plein coeur. Cette fille, elle a quelque chose de spécial. Vraiment. Avant que la porte ne se referme, je l'entends se précipiter vers moi.

Elle me propose de la raccompagner chez elle, puisqu'elle a terminé son service.

Je la laissais monter à son appartement, la suivant de près, je voulais lui laisser du temps; je n'étais pas pressé. Elle m'invita à entrer et me demanda si elle pouvait prendre une douche, question d'enlever la crasse laissé par l'ambiance du bar, j'imagine.

Je l'entendis se déshabiller, faire couler l'eau de la douche et se glisser sous le jet que je sentais bouillant. J'en salivais d'avance.

Son regard, lorsque j'avais quitté le L&L m'avait ébranlé et en marchant jusqu'ici, j'avais pris le temps de l'observer discrètement; elle avait un joli petit cul qui semblait ferme, des hanches bien dessinées et des seins qui invitaient à la gourmandise.

Je me voyais bien lui faire l'amour sauvagement avant de finalement me repaître de son sang.

Lorsque je n'entendis plus l'eau de la douche de puis plusieurs minute, je me risquais à suivre le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté précédemment.

J'arrivais devant une porte entrouverte. Elle était là, assise sur son lit, nue. Elle devait m'attendre puisque lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence, elle se retourna et me fit un magnifique sourire.

_To find the gate is open, she's waiting in the room / La porte est ouverte et elle attend dans la chambre_

_I just slip on trough / Je n'ai qu'à entrer_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone / Tu entres, tu fais la job et, là, tu quittes_

_You never leave a trace or show your face, you get gone / Tu ne laisses jamais de trace ou ne montre ton visage, tu quittes_

_Should have turned around and left before the sun came up again / J'aurais dû partir avant que le Soleil ne se lève_

_But the sun came up aigain / Mais le Soleil s'est levé_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Into the morning light / Dans la lumière matinale_

_To find the day is burning the curtains and the wine / On se rend compte que le Soleil entre à travers les rideaux_

_In a little white room / Dans la petite chambre blanche_

_No I'm not alone Et je ne suis pas seul_

_Her head is heavy on me, she's sleepinf like a child / Sa tête est lourde, elle dort comme un bébé_

_What could I do / Qu'est-ce que je dois faire_

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone / Tu entres, tu fais la job et, là, tu quittes_

_You never leave a trace or show your face, you get gone / Tu ne laisses jamais de trace ou ne montre ton visage_

_Should have turned around and leave before the sun came up / J'aurais dû partir avant que le Soleil ne se lève_

_But the sun came up again / Mais le Soleil s'est levé_

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen / J'étais un tueur, le meileur qu'ils aient jamais vu_

_I'd steel your heart before you heard a thing / J'aurais pu voler votre coeur sans que vous ne m'entendiez_

_I'm an Assassin and I had a job to do / J'étais un Assassin et j'avais un contrat à remplir_

_Little that I know that girl was an Assassin too / Le peu que j'en savais, elle était un Assassin aussi_

Vers 7h30, alors que j'étais étendu, nu, à ses côtés, je me décidais enfin à faire ce pour quoi j'étais là.

Ma philosophie était simple, on entre, on fait ce que l'on a à faire et on s'en va; moi j'en profitais juste un peu, avant de remplir mon contrat et de quitter les lieux.

Je me levais et allais à la salle de bain attenante à chambre, ou j'enfilais mon pantalon et me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage.

À partir de là, tout sembla aller très vite. La porte s'ouvrit et je n'eut le temps que de la voir entièrement nue avant de me retrouver projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce sans savoir ce qui m'arrivait.

_Suddenly I'm in over my head and I can hardly breathe / Soudainement, je me retrouve à l'envers et je peux difficilement respirer_

_Suddenly I'm floating over her bed and I feel everything / Soudainement, je flotte au dessus du lit et je sens tout_

_And suddenly I know exactly what I did but I cannot move a thing / Et soudainement je sais exactement ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne peux plus bouger_

_And suddenly I know exactly what I've done and what it's gonna mean to me / Et soudainement je sais exactement ce que j'ai fait et ce que ça veut dire pour moi_

J'étais l'Assassin des Volturi, le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais connu. Mais j'avais oublié une chose: elle était un Assassin également.

Et elle m'avait eu par surprise. De ce fait, c'en était finit de moi. À la minute où atterris sur le sol, je su que je vivais mes derniers instants.

C'est alors que je compris ce qui clochait depuis le début. J'étais venu à elle en ayant en tête qu'Isabella Swan était humaine. Là résidait toute mon erreur.

Isabella Swan était loin d'être humaine; elle était vampire, tout comme moi... J'attendis alors la suite avec résignation, sachant que je ne pourrait gagner cette bataille.

_I'm gone / Je suis fait_

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen / J'étais un tueur, le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais vu_

_I'd steel your heart before you ever heard a thing / J'aurais pu voler votre coeur sans que vous ne m'entendiez_

_I'm an Assassin and I had a job to do / Je suis un Assassin et j'ai un contrat à remplir_

_Little did I know, that girl was an Assassin too / Le peu que j'en savais, elle était un Assassin aussi_

_She's an Assassin / Elle est un Assassin_

_She's an Assassin and she had a job to do / Elle est un Assassin et elle avait un contrat à remplir_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce soir-là, j'étais certain d'y rester. En effet, le lendemain matin, la une des journaux de Seattle annonçait la mort d'un célèbre tueur à gage qui travaillait pour les Volturi.

Ce jour-là fut aussi celui où Edward Cullen est né. Bella ne m'a pas tué, elle m'a salement amoché avant de s'assoir devant moi et de me proposer un marché; elle tuait officiellement Edward Massen, Assassin des Volturi, mais je changeais de nom pour Edward Cullen et entrai dans la grande famille des Cullen qui, loin de travailler pour les Denali, vivaient simplement dans une bourgade de Washington appelée Forks.

Les informations que m'avaient donné les Volturi n'étaient pas fondées, Bella ne travaillait pas pour les Denali, Emmett non plus.

Le bar Loin & Lamb servait simplement de source de revenus pour les Cullen. J'appris également qu'ils étaient tous vampires.

Je fis donc la connaissance de:

Jasper, un beau blond, mince, mais musclé;

Alice, petite boule d'énergie qui semblait inépuisable;

Rosalie, bombe blonde au caractère bien trempé;

Esmé, la matriarche de la famille, une femme toute en tendresse;

Carlisle, le patriarche de la famille, beau spécimen des acteurs californien, tout en loyauté et en compréhension.

Je connaissait déjà un peu Bella, et je fis officiellement la connaissance d'Emmett, au caractère très enfantin, mais à la force d'un taureau...

Tout de suite, cette famille m'accueillit à bras ouvert.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait près d'une douzaine d'années que j'habite avec les Cullen, que je considère comme ma famille.

Après quelques mois à se côtoyer, Bella et moi nous sommes mis en couple, de quoi ravir Esmé, qui désespérait de voir un jour Bella en couple de façon sérieuse.

Nous fêtons aujourd'hui nos 12 ans de couple. Quand je repense à ce fameux soir, je me dit que jamais je n'aurais pensé que tout ça se terminerait de cette manière, mais j'en suis vraiment ravi!

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Héhé, faut me le dire!


End file.
